Untitled
by icesnoe
Summary: What if someone with stargate knowledge was stuck in the future and met the crew of Voyager. How would that change Voyager's fate? What adventures would they have? Please read and review, Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

This story has been in my head awhile. I wanted to read a crossover fic with Star Trek Voyager and Stargate. I didn't read any that had the idea I was thinking about so I decided to write one myself. Just fair warning, this is my first time writing a story, actually any story. I've been told it's more script like (non emotional) than novel like. Please excuse any spelling and grammar problems.  
>Since I've been re watching Voyager, this story will mainly exist in the Star Trek world. I think it will be episode like stories. The timeline maybe a bit off. I will probably skip around the timeline. This fic starts from the beginning of season 2 of Voyager, episode 1 (the 37's). Hope you like it.<p>

PS I'm not very good at naming stuff so as of yet this is untitled. If anyone has any suggestion please email or message me. Thanks.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or Stargate.<p>

After the tour of the city John Evansville asked the command team to meet someone they might find interesting, The reached a meeting room and saw an asian girl who looks about 20 years of age. "Captain Janeway, I would like for you to meet Alex. She said she arrived from earth 2 weeks ago."  
>"Hi Captain Janeway. You are from earth?" asked the girl.<br>"Yes." Answered the captain.  
>"My name is Alexandrea Lee. I have been looking for a way to get home since I got here, but the gate here seems to have been taken."<br>Confused captain Janeway asked "What is this gate you're talking about? How did you arrive here in the first place?"  
>"You don't know about the gate? How could that be? I know I'm in the future, I figured the knowledge of the gate would be known by now especially if you're traveling through space." Gasped Alex.<br>"You're from the past? Where you also those that were brought here in 1937?"  
>"No, I'm from the year 2012. I was sent here from Stargate Command to work on a programming glitch in the Ancient technology they found here. The gate disappeared right after I stepped out of it."<br>The more she said the more confused the command team became. "What is this gate your talking about, I have never heard of this Stargate Command in our history?" asked Commander Chakotay.  
>"Can you answer this first, what year is it exactly?" asked Alex "It's the year 2371." Answered the commander.<br>"300+ years. How is the knowledge of the Stargate still not known? Don't tell me Earth doesn't have a Stargate anymore. What happened during the past 300 years?"  
>"Miss you haven't answered my question. What is the Stargate?" asked the Commander again.<br>"The stargate is a device that allows for instantaneous interplanetary travel by means of creating an unidirectional wormhole created by the Ancients millions of years ago. It has been used on Earth since 1996." Explained Alex. "So there's a device that allows for such travel and where is this device now?" asked a skeptical Tuvok.  
>"It disappeared once I stepped through. I figured I must have passed a solar flare which propelled me into the future. For a moment I was actually in two different times, past and future. From what history I got from the people here. It seems that the gate was taken many many years ago." Answered Alex. "If you guys are on your way back to earth, can I hitch a ride on your ship? If we can find a stargate maybe I can get back to my time."<br>"I would have to discuss this with my senior staff. Your story is quiet incredible and we need sometime to digest it." Answered Janeway.

In the briefing room sat the senior staff. "So what do you think of this Alex. Is she really from earth? Should we believe her? If what she is telling is true there maybe another way for us to get back to the Alpha quadrant." The captain asking her crew.  
>Harry Kim suggested, "why don't we have the doctor check her out, make sure she is human in the first place."<br>"Her story seems preposterous, if it is true, why have there been any mention of this in the past on earth or any other species? I suggest we tread lightly with this person."  
>"Agreed. Have the Doctor check her out. As for the possibility of finding another way back home, keep that information confidential for now, we don't want the crew know until we'er sure. Dismissed."<br>Everyone left the room except for Janeway and Chakotay.  
>"Chakotay, what do you think? Should we trust the person?" asked Janeway.<br>"If everything checks out with the Doctor, I don't see why not. She does not strikes me as someone will deceive us. We can restrict her movement on the ship, maybe she just needed a ride." Answered the commander. "That's a good idea. Thank you." Stated Janeway.

The Doctor confirmed that Alex was 100% human. The Captain decided Alex can travel with them if she want to.  
>"So how long will it be til we reach earth?" asked Alex.<br>"We are very far from earth, even at our top speed it will take 70 years for us to reach earth. We our selves are trying to find a way back to the alpha quadrant too." Answered Janeway. "Do you think you still want to travel with us?"  
>"What 70 years! What about your hyperdrives?"<br>"This ship is equipped with a wrap drive which travels up to 21000 times the speed of light. What is this hyperdrive you speak of?"  
>"In my time we were already traveling to the Pegasus galaxy, It only takes us 3 weeks to travel the 3 million light years. With the help of the Asguards, they fitted our ships with their hyperdrive technology. I suppose you don't know the Asguard, I guess since they're an extinct alien race." "I don't know if I should be saying all this, I wonder if the Stargate program still top secret. Is space travel a secret on earth." Ask Alex "No space travel is very common on Earth. In fact we have many civilians living on different planets and space stations."<br>"Makes me wonder what happened to Stargate Command." Stated Alex.  
>"So you say that humans actually had faster-than-light technology in the early 21st century. I'm sorry Alex, I find that quiet hard to believe. The first recorded wrap test was in 2063." Said the captain.<br>"I see that you don't believe me. Here let me show you a video Daniel Jackson made. This is the history of Stargate Command. Do you have history books for me to read up on what happened on earth?" asked Alex.  
>"Now I don't know if I should let you, if you ever do find yourself back in your time, knowing what happened could change our history."<br>"True, Col. Carter talked about the grandfather paradox, but it could clue me in on how we lost the stargate. Captain, I think we might be able to help each other. If we find another stargate we could possible get your crew back faster and I can hopefully get back to my time. I have address of several deserted planets that have stargate on them. Maybe we can find out if Earth still has a stargate or not."  
>Alex joined the crew of Voyager in hopes of being able to go home, just like everyone else on the ship.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week since Alex joined the crew of Voyager. Life on board Voyager has been interesting for her. It's been full of learn new stuff, trying to making new friends, and reading up on Earth's history. It seems that people are a bit apprehensive about her though. Her story is a bit questionable and hard to believe. The first person to actually really befriend her was Tom Paris due to his interest of late 20th century Earth. "Hey grandma, where you headed?" said Tom as he as running to catch up with Alex. "Hey young in', I'm gonna grab some grub in the mess hall." Said Alex. It was a joke between the two of them, since technically Alex is almost 400 years old. "Do you have anymore movies with you? I just finished the ones you give me last time." Asked Tom.  
>"Boy you work fast boy. Didn't I just gave you those 2 days ago? Where are you finding the time to watch it all? I don't think I should, if it cuts into your work I'd get in trouble with the captain and commander."<br>"Aww…Come on… I promise it's not affecting my work. Do you have anything else?"  
>"Yeah I got a whole drive of movies and tv series. When I left earth, I knew I it would be awhile so I downloaded tons of stuff while my programs ran. I'll get you the Harry Potter series later."<br>The made it to the mess hall. It was just after the lunch rush so there wasn't many people there. Neelix came greeted them.  
>"So how's the newest member of the crew doing?" asked the always friendly Neelix. "Great, I just thought it's time for me to get some food." Stated Alex.<br>"Good, let me get you a plate of today's special Bantan." Neelix went ahead a fixed a plate for Alex. Tom Paris whispered to Alex "I'd be careful if I were you. Neelix's food could be quite interesting. I heard from Carey that it burns."  
>"Ah, here you go. Enjoy." Neelix came back with a plate.<br>"I'm not worried. I'm asian, I can take the spice white boy." Said Alex "That's the spirit. You have been one of my best customers since you arrived," Neelix said, then looking over to Tom Paris, "Unlike some people here." And walked away.  
>"I've got to say you are brave for someone that come from the 21st century."<br>"Hey, live and let live. It's one of my mottos." Alex said as a matter of factly. "So tell me about this Harry Potter series..." Paris and Alex's communication was soon interrupted by the chirping of the communicator.  
>Ms. Lee please report to the bridge. Tuvok's voice said.<p>On the bridge Alex was greeted by Captain Janeway.<br>"Alex thank you for joining us." State the captain. "We called you here because we have arrived at one of the planets you have gave us. We scanned the planet and it seems like there isn't anything there." "Try scanning for Naquadah. I have a chemical composition of it on my computer. It's a rare, superheavy, quartz-like mineral that the gate is made of."  
>On the northern continent the computer scans found traces of naquadah. Alex was beginning to feel the excitement and at the possibility of going home. "Permission to go planet side Captain. Plllleeeeaaaasssse." Alex said in a pleading voice. That was something that Janeway noticed about Alex. Most of the time the 22 year old seems mature, but every once in a while she shows a childish side.<br>"We will prep and beam to the planet at 1400 hours. I would like to see this stargate."

A team consisting of 2 crewmen, Alex, Janeway, Chakotay, and Tuvok materialized in a dense forest full of 100 ft trees. Tuvok immediately took out his tricorder and started to scan the area. "Captain, I'm reading a faint energy signature coming from the south."  
>"That's probably the energy from the DHD," Alex exclaimed. "Let's go."<br>Alex excitedly started to walk toward the direction that Tuvok pointed out. A short 15 minute walk they walked up to a platform with big round circle on it. Janeway was surprised to see it. She didn't actually believed it actually existed. It's almost exactly like the one on the video that Alex had shown them. Chakotay also had a surprised expression on his face and Tuvok had his famous eye brow lift.  
>"The energy signature seems to coming from this console." Stated Tuvok.<br>"That's the DHD. Now let's see if it works." Said Alex. "Please step away from the platform." Alex started to dial Earth hoping that it will connect.  
>With each button pressed the gate started to move. Everyone, aside from Tuvok, was starring at the gate in awe. The final symbol was pressed, Alex proceed to press the activation button. The swooshing of the gate and the appearance of the event horizon started everyone else.<br>"Yes, there's a connection. That means that Earth still has a gate." Stated Alex. "Did you guy bring a probe like I asked?"  
>"Alex this is amazing. I have never seen anything like this before. Are you saying that that is currently connected to earth right now?" asked the Captain.<br>"Yes. I dialed Earth's address, as long as there's a gate on the other side, there's a connection. Now lets send the probe through to make sure that the iris isn't closed on the other end."  
>"Iris, what's that?" ask the commander.<br>"It closes the gate to unwanted visitors. If the iris is close and we walk through, we would be good as dead." Explained Alex.  
>"Tuvok, send the probe through." Commanded the captain. Tuvok took out a probe and send it through the gate. After a few seconds Alex asked "are you getting anything?"<br>"I'm sorry, but I think the probe is lost there's no signal at all. It is likely the probe is gone." Stated Tuvok.  
>Disappointment loomed heavy in the air. Everyone had hope that this was the way home. "I guess it's to be expected. If the stargate is hidden away they would take the security measure to prevent unwanted guest from going through the gate." Said Alex. "What is the range of these communicator? Radio signals passes through if there's anyone on the other side maybe we can get them to unlock the iris."<br>They tried the communicator several times but no one answered. Alex guessed that wherever the gate is it's probably protected from signals too.  
>Janeway couldn't help but feel sadden. It seems they are so close to getting home yet so far way. The mistake that she made over a year ago, stranding her ship and her crew in the Delta quadrant. She was skeptical when Alex came on board, but when she saw the stargate with her own eyes glimmers of hope started to rise within her, that going home was possible.<p>

"Captain, there seems to be something else coming from over there about a mile away." Tuvok suddenly said. "It wasn't there before."  
>"Let me see." Cried Alex. "That looks like Ancient technology. I think we should check it out."<br>Though disappointed, the group followed Alex to where the signal was located. After a mile hike, they arrived at a clearing to where signal was coming from. Everyone else was looking around trying to find the signal. Alex recognized it as a classic location where transport rings are usually located. Looking closely she found the controls on a tree. "Hey guys it here. These are controls for transport rings. I think it sent out a signal when it detect the gate activity." Alex cleared some of the dirt to reveal a faint outline of a circle. "Here, everyone stand in the circle." Everyone followed her instruction and stood inside the circle. Alex activated the rings and quickly join everyone in the rings.  
>The rings transported them to a dark chamber. Tuvok took out his phaser right away. Everyone proceeded with caution. When Alex walk in front dim lights started to light up showing a path down a corridor. Alex followed the path and arrived to what looked like the Ancient outpost on Earth. Her recognition created an excitement within her. "This an Ancient outpost. If I'm correct there are something here we could use to help with our voyage."<br>Janeway was thoroughly impressed by everything she's seen. She sent for an engineering team to study and gather whatever information they can. B'elana and Carey was fascinated with the new discovery. The thought that this technology was thousands even millions of years old was incredible. Alex found two puddle jumpers and a few dozen drones. Maybe this trip wasn't a total bust after all. 


	3. Chapter 3

Standard disclaimer apply.

The discovery of the Ancient outpost has everyone buzzed on Voyager. The engineering team was hard at work trying to figure out things are and how it would be useful to Voyager. "I can't seem the power up the shuttle. It's probably out of power after the long hibernation its been in." Said a frustrated B'Elana. "Well according to the video Alex showed us, the jumper is activated by a neural interface from someone with the ATA gene." Answered Tom.  
>Just then Alex walked in with a tablet in her hand and headphone in her ears. "Hey guys, how's it going?" asked Alex taking the headphones out of her ears. Everything in the jumper started to activate. Both B'Elana and Tom was in wide eyed surprised. "So you have this ATA gene." Exclaimed Tom.<br>"Yup, want to take her up for a ride?" said Alex smugly. Both Tom and B'Elana nodded. "Ok then, move over lets take a look." Alex sat down in the chair and the holographic screen appeared. "Let's, power levels are good. Fully stocked drones. Lets see if we can open the hatch from here. YES. Ok we're ready to go, but just a fair warning I only had like basic training on how to fly this thing. It might be a bumpy ride. Hold on." Alex closed the rear hatch and started up the jumper.  
>B'Elana and Tom watched as the jumper fly out into the air. At the same time B'Elana was gathering as much information from her tricorder as she can and what's displayed on screen. "Nice huh. 10,000 years old, give or take a few hundred years and still flying." Said Alex.<br>There was a chirp from B'Elana's communicator. Kim to Torres.  
>"B'Elana here." She answered.<br>"There's an unidentify shuttle appeared near the outpost." Replied Harry.  
>"That's us we're in the shuttle. Alex is taking as for a ride."<br>"Hey Harry, I'm gonna activate the cloak, see if we show up on your sensors." Alex said. She proceed the activated the cloak. "We lost the signal." Harry replied.  
>Now B'Elana was really excited. She started to read the information from the console behind Alex. Placing the tricorder down next to console and try to download as much information as she can. Tom on the other hand was itching to fly the jumper. It felt like a pretty smooth ride and fast. Alex started a descend to land. When they were like 2 ft away from the ground there was a sudden drop and they stopped.<br>"What was that?" cried a surprised Tom.  
>"Sorry, my bad. Told you I'm not very good. I haven't master landing the thing yet." Explained Alex. Tom and B'Elana said nothing but just looked at her. "Hey I'm a programmer, not a pilot. I'm usually not the one flying." Cried Alex. They laughed and her face turned bright red.<p>

Voyager was once again on its way back to the Alpha quadrant. Since the discovery of the Ancient outpost, everyone has taken Alex word more seriously. The engineering teams has been studying the cloak on the puddle jumper. Trying to find ways for it to integrate the technology with Voyager. The crystals that's used in Ancient technology is a bit baffling for the engineers. Currently the only person that has the ability to interface directly with Ancient technology are supplies that Alex brought with her. All essential personnel was gathered in the briefing room getting a lesson on Ancient and 21st century technology. During the briefing Janeway was surprised by the knowledge Alex had regarding Voyager. They restricted Alex's access to their database including information about the ship. "Aright, that's I for today. I downloaded most the information in your padds." Alex said. People walked up to Alex with more questions for her to answer. A voice in the crowd called out.  
>"Alex, can you join me in my ready room?" asked the captain.<br>"Sure. Be right there." Replied Alex.  
>In the Captain's ready room. "Alex I'm amazed, how do you know so much about the ship?" asked the captain nonchalantly. "It was in the database." Answered Alex.<br>"Yes it was, but how did you access those information?"  
>"Umm….." Alex looking hesitantly.<br>"Don't worry, you're not in any trouble." Said Janeway.  
>"I..uh…hacked in and…um…bypassed the security codes." "How did you do that?" asked Janeway.<br>"Well programming is essentially the same in any time. To me its like language as long I know the rules and simple keywords, the individual words are simple enough to figure out." Said Alex.  
>"Well, I" before Janeway could answer the ship rattled. The ship went into red alert. The both ran to the bridge when another blast rattled the ship. "Report!" demanded Janeway.<br>"It's the Kazons. There's two ships that just appeared and started firing." Answered the commander.  
>"Hail them." "They're not answering our hail captain." Answered Harry.<br>Another blast rattled the ship.  
>"Return fire." Commanded Janeway.<br>"Shields down to 80%." Stated Tuvok.  
>Voyager fired phasers at one of the ships with seemingly minimal effect. On screen appeared a Kazon. "Captain Janeway, since you won't share technology then it appears we'll have to take it by force." Said the Kazon. Then the screen went out.<br>Kazon fired on Voyager again.  
>"Shields down to 60%." Said Tuvok.<br>"Captain, someone opened the shuttle bay's door." Yelled Harry. Just then Alex's voice came through. "Captain, lower the shields for a sec, I think I can stop them."  
>"Alex. Get back here."<br>"Captain, I know what I'm doing. Trust me on this." Answered Alex. Janeway hesitated for a moment when another blast hit again. "Shields down to 50%." Tuvok said.  
>"Lower the shield when returning fire." Yelled the captain.<br>Once the shields was lowered, Alex cloaked and flew near on of the Kazon ships and fired two drones. In front to her the Kazon ship exploded and broke apart. The other Kazon ship saw what happened, but couldn't find where the shots were fired from. They made the quick decision to leave and fight another day.  
>The crew on Voyager cheered when the saw what happened as the other Kazon ship went into wrap.<br>"Permission to land the jumper." Alex's voice came through the comm. "Yes, of course. Mr. Tuvok lowered the shield and open the shuttle bay doors." Said the captain.

Alex came back in and was greeted by the command team. "That was impressive, Alex." Said Chakotay.  
>"It's nothing. I just thought and the drones fired." Answered a somewhat shaken Alex. "I know you said the drones where powerful, but to see it in action really puts it in prospective."<br>"Are you alright my dear?" ask the captain seeing the clearly uneasy girl that just saved the day.  
>"If it's alright with you guys, I'm going to my room." Alex said quietly and left.<br>"I think was the first time the girl's ever been in combat." Stated Janeway.  
>"That was pretty big for someone that never been in that situation. She'll need time to absorb what just happened." Answered the commander.<p>

Alex was in her room then her door chirped.  
>"Go away." Yelled Alex.<br>"Alex, it's Kes, open the door." Kes was one of the first people on the ship to befriend Alex when she first came aboard.  
>"Go away Kes, I don't want any company right now." Answered Alex through the door.<br>"I brought you your favorite, hot chocolate." Kes tempted. After about a minute, just as Kes as about the give up the door opened. Alex had her hands out reaching for the cup, but Kes refused to give it to her. "Not until you let me in." "Fine. Come in." Alex walked to the couch and Kes followed her in. She place the cup in Alex's hand and sat down next to her. "Talk to me."  
>"There's nothing to talk about. I defeated the enemy. I'm a hero." Answered Alex.<br>"Well you not acting like a triumphant hero. And you've been hiding in your room for almost 24 hours." Stated Kes. Alex remained quiet, drinking her hot chocolate. Kes knew pushing her to talk was not a good idea, so she just sat there waiting for when she's ready. After about 20 minutes Alex finally said something.  
>"I killed an entire ship full of sentient." She said quietly. "I never killed anyone. I'm a programmer. It's not my job to kill."<br>"Alex, you weren't giving much of a choice. It was either the or us." Replied Kes. "I know…I know…I just….I….I think I just need some time the get over it." Answered Alex. Another few minutes passed. "You know, I think I should know better than anyone how precious a life can be, but I fired those drones without thinking of the consequences."  
>"What do mean?" asked Kes.<br>"Don't you think that the Kazons on that ship had family waiting for them somewhere. Can you image the devastation when they get the news of their death? Everyone on that ship was someones son or daughter or father or mother or brother or sister. Now they're gone because of me."  
>Kes didn't know what to say to this. Unfortunately there will always be casualties in war. "Did you know, I lost my parent's when I was 10. I was called to the principal's office where my uncle told me the news. I didn't believe him and demanded to see them. He wouldn't take me no matter how much I begged. I finally saw them at the funeral. I don't remember much of that day after that."<br>Kes waited patiently for Alex to finisher her story. "Alex, I understand what you're feeling, but also understand this; I believe your parents would want to live and fight to survive. They would want you to live your life."  
>"I know. Like I said, I think I just need time to take everything in. If I'm stuck in this time and place, I'll probably run in to similar situation." Answered Alex.<br>After another few minutes Alex spoke again.  
>"Kes, thanks for sitting with me." <p>


End file.
